


Talking Past Each Other

by Aishuu



Series: Tsumego [9]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata and Sai both want to connect. It just might not be in an expected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Past Each Other

When Sai first realized he was a ghost haunting Torajiro, he experimented to find out what his limitations were. There were people he wanted to talk to, other players he wanted to have look at him and not just through his friend. But no matter what he tried, he was unable to communicate with anyone aside from his host.

He learned to resign himself to the situation, although it wasn't always easy. There were times when a part of him thought, "If I can just speak loudly enough, surely they will hear..."

But it never worked. As he played Ogata right before he disappeared forever, he wished there was some way he could speak to the blond professional. Ogata loved Go, just as much as he did. 

It seemed too cruel that the universe would never let them communicate face-to-face.

* * *

Eighty years later, young Shindou Sai finds a goban stored in the attic of his great-grandfather's house. He looks down and sees ancient marks caused by cigarettes along the edge, and realizes this is the board that the great Ogata-Kisei died upon.

When the board starts to glow, Sai can only gasp.


End file.
